


果实

by Anitaneverfade



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anitaneverfade/pseuds/Anitaneverfade
Summary: 发生在选秀节目结束后的故事





	果实

王琳凯剃得光光的鬓角不过几天就犹如春天的新芽抽条般长出来，毛茸茸地让人想呼噜呼噜毛，我确实这么做了，他一开始还避开，转身看到我，咳咳两声嘟着嘴故作生气讲“别碰我！别处去别碍着小爷”，转瞬的笑意和月牙眼出卖了他，他在我面前更像个小孩，我很喜欢他骑在我肩头和我拉手，我们在镜头前也不顾忌亲密。没人怀疑，别人只觉得我们在玩笑打闹。我死皮赖脸状扣住他的细腰，怎么又瘦了，手指摩挲滑嫩肌肤，然后瞧见他纯净又水润的小脸扑上烟霞。  
该做好事了。王琳凯并不是扭捏的小男孩，他热情大方可口，我凑前吻他，他总像个小动物本能回应我，然后被我亲完大口喘娇气，饱满的嘴巴红艳艳。我没有剥光他的全身，还留了他的粉毛衣，这件毛衣衬得他肌肤赛雪，漂亮、真漂亮。我故意逗他句“妹妹”，他气急咬我手臂，“滚你妈的董岩磊，老子不是女人，你是不是想艹女的。” 嘶～女人也没你辣没你带劲没你灵啊，这话我当然不说出口。  
将粉毛衣褪至胸口以上，王琳凯就闭上眼睛，睫毛似蝴蝶扑闪。我舔过他的胸脯，这小孩之前野心勃勃健身没留下什么肌肉，胸部却像发育少女，小馒头鼓了一点，我嘬着他的奶，淡粉的圆珠子挺立，然后看他轻颤蜷起白玉脚趾，可爱至极，我舔过他的大腿内侧，欣赏这副白嫩嫩的身体，手指探进穴儿，那里太紧了，我耐心捣鼓得湿淋淋，我的宝贝难耐地扭着屁股，眼神也湿漉漉，够了，我挺身进入小小甬道，温暖紧致让我发出喟叹，王琳凯娇喘随着我频率变了声调，他叫得好听，我折腾他许久，直到他只会哭着要逃走，眼睛和下面都流好多水，最后我射在他奶白柔软的小腹上，他累极了，泪花还在小脸残留，操着奶声背对着我抽泣“不跟你玩了！” 这不还有力气嘛，我那大家伙蓄势待发，蹭着臀缝和白嫩大腿根，液体在他身上无处不是，我就着液体又往那处娇嫩捅…  
小孩起床必定又会闹我怪我用力，只是娇嗔藏不住，小猫儿一定是满足的，我比赛时亲手采摘的果实已经近乎成熟。


End file.
